


The World Is Yours

by E_V_Roslyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I sauntered vaguely downwards writing this, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands talk about their feelings AU, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we fall like Crowley, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with a grain of plot, Smut, They've been married for centuries and you can't change my mind, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), You're welcome for your pornography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_Roslyn/pseuds/E_V_Roslyn
Summary: The end of the world is drawing nearer, but Aziraphale and Crowley have... other needs... to address before they figure out their plan involving Armageddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The World Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as an AU where they've been married for centuries and actually talk about their feelings. I only wanted to just write the smut and got carried away a bit. I haven't figured out what to put in the second chapter yet, but porn is porn, so enjoy anyway!

Only two days remained until the Earth would become little else than a no-man’s land caught within the cataclysm between heavenly and hellish forces, and there was absolutely no way a particular angel and demon would waste what little time they had left not in each other’s arms. Or in each other’s… anything else.

The door to Crowley’s flat slammed shut behind them. And with that, Aziraphale had his demon forced against the door and kissed him senselessly in a tangled mess of limbs and loosened clothing. Lips and tongues clashed and moved unceremoniously against one another and their hands could not find a place to rest. Crowley managed to strip his angel of his waistcoat and his own jacket before he broke the kiss with an obscene smack of their lips, “Bed. Now.”

“No,” Aziraphale leaned in and breathed in his ear. “Desk,” His hands dug into Crowley’s hips almost painfully and he pressed their bodies impossibly close. They both let out short heated breaths when their clothed bulges rubbed against each other. “Now.”

“Fuck…” Crowley let his head fall back against the wall and groaned. Aziraphale took advantage of this and kissed and bit into his demon’s perfect neck. Crowley clung both hands to the back of Aziraphale’s shirt and wrapped his legs around his waist. His heart soared when he felt his angel’s hands grasp at his ass and carried him like that to his office.

Sitting him on the edge of the desk, Aziraphale dropped to his knees and made quick work undoing Crowley’s belt and zipper. He dug his thumbs beneath his waistband and looked up at the demon, “Crowley, dearest. Lift up for me.”

Crowley did so, and Aziraphale slipped down his jeans and briefs in one swift motion. Aziraphale couldn’t help but stare when he watched that beautiful cock of his bounce freely. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought of putting that in his mouth, but resisted that urge for the moment. He finished slipping off Crowley’s bottoms and shoes, but his black tube socks stayed on.

He couldn’t help but lean in towards the temptation that was Crowley’s masculine sex. He breathed in the scent and exhaled warm air over it that caused Crowley to shudder.

“Don’t you love the human biology?” Aziraphale whispered. He turned his attention to the junction of the hip just where Crowley’s pubic hair met smooth skin and began licking and sucking at it mercilessly. Each action from his mouth gained encouragement in the form of broken gasps and hums. Aziraphale’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own, gliding from his demon’s knees up under his shirt and back down to rest on his hips.

“What about it?” Crowley smiled. His hands found their way to his angel’s shoulders and gently kneaded them. To further tease Aziraphale, he rotated his hips with exaggerated motions, but his angel merely matched his movements to keep his mouth and teeth on Crowley’s skin.

He bit and sucked at that spot a moment longer and pulled away. “I love how the human body is made for pleasure,” he answered. Aziraphale switched his attention to the other side of Crowley’s hip and gave that area the same attention as the other.

“Their tongues are designed to taste everything,” to emphasize that, he dragged his tongue up from his hip to where his shirt met bare skin. Crowley groaned in response.

“I can taste all of you,” he continued. Aziraphale moved back down to kiss at his hip again. “I can taste how sweet you are…”

Crowley groaned again, this time a mixture of pleasure and annoyance. “That’s corny. Even coming from you.”

“I can taste how bitter you are too,” he added. Without warning, he licked Crowley from the base of the solid weight of his balls up to the head of his cock.

“Angel!” Crowley gasped. His grip on his angel tightened.

Aziraphale looked back up at Crowley and grasped the base of his cock with his hand, “I’m going to enjoy everything your body has to offer to me,” he said. “And don’t you dare tell me to stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

That’s all the push he needed to sink his mouth over the head of that delectable cock and sucked hard. Crowley’s moan downright reverberated in the near emptiness of the room around them and his hands moved from Aziraphale’s shoulders to hold onto his hair. He brought more of Crowley into his mouth, driving his tongue through all the sensitive places he knows drives his lover absolutely mad.

“Shit… Fuck, Angel… your mouth. You’re too good at this. God… damn!” Crowley’s hands tightened in his hair, but he never applied any pressure so to allow Aziraphale to set his own pace. While bobbing his head up and down his demon’s shaft, he used his hands to feel around his thighs and moving steadily inward until they met at his ass cheeks.

Aziraphale pulled off of his cock with a hot, wet noise, “Lubricant,” he gasped out. He closed his eyes and kept kissing up the side of his demon’s cock and suddenly found the bottle resting in his hand. Whether Crowley summoned the bottle by use of demonic miracle or if he had it in arm’s reach the whole time was an unimportant mystery that didn’t need any solving.

Crowley leaned back against the desk using his elbows as support and spread his legs in anticipation. Aziraphale clicked open the cap and poured some lube on his fingers. He let the cool substance drip over Crowley’s ass and onto his opening, using his hands to spread him wide and inserted two fingers at once, knowing he could take it no problem.

He thrust his fingers in and out of the demon, scissoring and twisting them in a way that made Crowley moan oh so helplessly. Aziraphale kissed his balls and dragged his tongue down from there to his perineum. From there he moved down to his opening to breathe hot air at it.

Hearing Crowley whining while being so deliciously fingered reminded Aziraphale of his own desperate need, still confined in his trousers, but he kept his hands on his lover and him only. “You’re so wonderful for me like this, dear,” he praised. “You’re taking me so well. Do you want more?”

“Yessss!” Crowley hissed. “Yes, Aziraphale… Please.”

Crowley panted and moaned mindlessly above him. He couldn’t do anything but throw his head back and move his legs further apart. “You love this, don’t you? There’s nothing you would love more right now than to have me pounding you over your own desk.”

“Ahngk… C-Can’t really do that… when you’re still overdressed, Angel,” the demon complained. “Not really fair, isn’t it?”

Aziraphale pulled his fingers out with one final stretch and stood up. “I absolutely agree with you, Crowley. As are you,” with a wave of his hand, Aziraphale’s clothes, and with it, Crowley’s shirt, found their way across the room in a heap of folded fabric. Crowley glanced down and grinned at the fact that all he was wearing were his socks and grey shoelace tie. They both knew his angel gets excited at seeing him in this particular state of undress.

True to word, Aziraphale groaned shamelessly at the sight below him. His demon sprawled out and open for him, enthusiastically ready for what would no doubt be a thorough ravishing. Aziraphale hissed at the sharp sensation of cool air hitting his own hot, aching cock. He gave himself a couple of firm tugs at it and gripped the base.

“Getting worked up, Angel?” He teased.

“Oh, Crowley… You have no idea what you do to me,” it was Aziraphale’s turn to sound desperate now, but how could he help it when his lover looked so beautiful for him?

Crowley, on shaken legs, turned over on his stomach and planted his feet wide apart on the floor. He stuck his ass out as far as he could comfortably go and shook it in the air playfully. “Oh, contraire, Aziraphale. I seem to have the perfect idea of what I do to you.”

“Oh, Lord…” Aziraphale gasped. He stared longingly at Crowley’s perk ass and heavy ball sack. He knew that if he fucked his demon in this position, he wasn’t going to last long at all. He gained what little composure he could gather and glided his hands up the demon’s thin hips. Crowley’s breaths grew shallow. “Turn back around for me, dear. I want to look at you when I have my way with you.”

With Aziraphale’s help, Crowley turned back so he was facing him again. He wrapped his arms around his angel’s neck and brought him down into a hungry kiss. Both moaned into each other’s mouths at the pleasant sensation of their hips pressed hotly together.

They broke the kiss gently, and Aziraphale couldn’t help that his lips curled up as he gazed into his lover’s golden eyes. He reached one hand out to caress Crowley’s face and brushed his gorgeous auburn hair with his fingers. Crowley stared back up at him with full-blown lust as their mouths neared once again. He bit his demon’s lower lip, then licked away the following pain as a small apology.

“I’m going to make you come undone, love,” he hoisted Crowley’s legs so they rested on his shoulders and gave wet kisses up his ankle and up to his leg. “Come hell or high water…” his mouth stopped mid-thigh, “You.” He moved up to lick at his chest, folding Crowley’s legs up with him. “Will.” A bite at his neck. “Come.”

Crowley let out a strained laugh, “Angel… You’re gonna kill me one of these days with that sap talk.”

“And you’re incorrigible,” Aziraphale kissed him once more on the lips and pulled away to adjust himself. His hand held firmly at Crowley’s hip and the other grasped his own cock as he lined himself up. He pressed in and penetrated him with delightful ease, causing them both to gasp. Once they were completely joined at the hips, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s legs to hold as high and wide apart as they could go.

“Are you ready, Crowley?” He felt his demon writhing and gasping beneath him. All beautiful and desperate and perfect. Just how Aziraphale liked it.

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” he whined.

“With pleasure,” Aziraphale pulled out almost completely, then thrust back into him slow and deep. Crowley moaned and went limp beneath him. He allowed himself to lay flat against the desk that ended just below his shoulders, so he dangled nearly upside down on the other side. From this position, Crowley noticed they were having sex in front of his window, and the idea of someone spotting them from behind the glass, despite how little those odds were, turned him on even more. His arms sprawled out and, lost in pleasure, knocked over his voice recorder and what little knickknacks he had on his desk.

Crowley felt himself dwindle to little more than a gasping, trembling mess wonderfully trapped under Aziraphale’s weight and thrusts. This went on for some, unknowable time, and Crowley lifted his head back up to ask his angel to speed up or go harder, but before any solid semblance of words fell from his lips, he groaned at the incredibly erotic sight of Aziraphale’s stomach and hips clenching and unclenching from just behind his own cock, taking on a deliciously slow, love-making pace.

Aziraphale, hearing his lover’s frustration, went faster. Crowley’s cock laid red and stiff against his stomach and dripped with precum. He let go of one of Crowley’s legs to grab at his cock while his other hand held his leg almost straight in the air. With this new position, Aziraphale found he could go deeper than before, and Crowley absolutely reveled in it. He let out stunted moans and gasps and the occasional chanting of his angel’s name.

Groaning with each thrust, Aziraphale’s hand pumped his demon’s cock in time with the fast pace he set. Crowley felt his orgasm building up in his core and gasped, “Aziraphale! I’m- I’m gonna- ah, come.”

With a well-placed thrust, Aziraphale found Crowley’s prostate and focused on nothing else but fucking into that spot repeatedly, “Then come for me, Crowley.”

That’s all it took for the demon to cry out and shudder as he came and spilled ropes on his stomach. Aziraphale rode him through his orgasm, snapping his hips forward with well-timed thrusts before he stilled inside Crowley and came as well.

Everything went still for a moment when nothing was heard but the sound of their own breathing as they settled contently into their afterglow. Aziraphale pulled out with a tired groan and helped Crowley off his desk, moving him to his chair, while Aziraphale leaned himself against the desk they had just christened.

“You know, dear, it wouldn’t hurt to add another chair in this room,” he offered. “Perhaps a couch? Or a loveseat?”

Crowley chuckled, “And you say I’m the incorrigible one. Say we move this to the bedroom, then?”

Aziraphale gaped at him, bewildered, “You’re insatiable!”

“That’s a new one,” Crowley remarked.

With a neutral huff and a snap of his fingers, the angel had the both of them dressed to their undergarments, “That’s better.”

“That’s a waste of a miracle,” Crowley stood up to wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “Not gonna do you much good when I’m just gonna take those off again.”

He rested his own hands on his demon’s waist, “I’m not about to walk around your home with nothing on. It’s indecent.”

“Ha! ‘Indecent’ he says! Says the angel who just fucked me out of my mind in front of the blasted window!” Crowley teased. “I can’t believe you did all that and now you want to talk about preserving your modesty.”

“Why do I love you, again?” Aziraphale asked, almost exasperated, but still smiling.

“Because I’m the best-damned thing to ever happen to you,” he smirked. He stepped away from his angel to lead them both to the bedroom. Along the way, he stripped himself of his briefs once again so Aziraphale would have a “first-class view” as he called it.

It definitely worked, because they were far delayed before either made it to the bed. Aziraphale had Crowley against the wall and fucked him there. Then again against Crowley’s vanity mirror. Then one more round, finally, in bed. Eventually, both laid under the covers thoroughly satisfied and delightfully drained.

“This doesn’t have to be the end, you know,” Aziraphale spoke after a brief silence, “We’ll find the boy. We can still prevent Armageddon.”

Crowley, resting his head against his angel, looked up at him, “And what will we do when we find him?”

“Whatever it takes,” he answered. “Like you said, one child’s life for all of humanity. It’s not like my people haven’t made such sacrifices before.”

This answer surprised Crowley. He sat up to properly gaze across his angel’s face, “You don’t have to be the one to do it,” he said, in all seriousness.

“I’m not going to make you kill a child, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “I know you have your limits, and killing children is among them. It’s better for both of us if I do it.”

A moment later, Crowley spoke again, “Let’s say… worst possible case scenario. We don’t find the Antichrist in time. The horsemen are summoned, Armageddon kicks off, and all heaven and hell break loose.”

“Then the war begins,” Aziraphale said simply. “Humanity is wiped out, and whatever happens next, in the grand scheme of things, depends entirely on the war’s outcome.”

“But what about us?” he asked. “What do we do if you and I are dragged into that bloody war? What if we don’t make it?”

Aziraphale didn’t want to answer that. All he knew is that he did not want that to happen.

Crowley continued, “If upstairs wins, I don’t think they’d be too keen on taking prisoners. And if downstairs wins, then any prisoners they do get will have to suffer a lot worse than an eternity of The Sound of Music. All-in-all, by the end of it, either all angels or all demons will be wiped from existence. There’ll be bloodshed everywhere… We already lost so many angels in the first war.”

“Believe me, Crowley, I am well aware of our casualties from the first war. But, yes, you are right. If heaven should win, then, yes, it’s been decided that we’ll take in no prisoners,” Aziraphale looked Crowley in the eyes. “However, if it comes down to it, I’ll… put in a good word for you. Perhaps the Almighty-“

“Perhaps nothing, Angel,” Crowley interrupted. “I’m a demon. Unforgivable. I’m not going to be saved because of one recommendation from one angel that I’ve been shagging.”

“You’ve done more than that, Crowley,” Aziraphale pointed out. “You’ve done plenty of good deeds. Performed miracles in my favor-“

“You mean we traded off our tasks to make our jobs easier.”

“-Lied to your superiors about how many dastardly deeds you’ve committed-”

“I don’t think lying is going to get me to heaven, Angel.”

“-And I know that you are a good person, deep down. Even when you try to hide it.”

Crowley crossed his arms and faked a dramatic pout, “I’m not.”

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss Crowley’s cheek, “You are.”

The demon shook his head, “That’s still not gonna work. War’s a war, after all. They’re not gonna make merry with even the best demon in hell,” Suddenly, Crowley sat up straight in bed and took Aziraphale’s hands in his. “We could run away together.”

“What?” The Angel’s eyes widened almost comically.

“If this all goes to stew, we can run off together. We can leave this planet! And venture off far in space where they’ll never find us!”

Aziraphale gasped, “Become runaways? Together? I-That… It’s unconventional.”

“Since when have anything we’ve done ever been ‘conventional’, Aziraphale?” Crowley pointed out. “Look, you love me, right?”

“With every fiber of my being,” he answered.

“And you know I love you, right?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“Then you know that I don’t want anything bad happening to you. I don’t want us fighting in a war against each other,” his hands cupped the sides of his angel’s face. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Aziraphale combed his fingers through Crowley’s hair and gazed into his eyes, “I don’t want to lose you either. Crowley, I will run away with you, but only when all our other options are out the window. I can’t just leave without trying something.”

Crowley grasped one of Aziraphale’s hands and kissed gently into his palm, “Of course, Angel. I will give you the world.”

Their lips met in a tender kiss, and they stayed like that for some time, lazily exploring each other’s mouths. This might have gone further, considering angels and demons lack most human limitations, but Aziraphale eventually pulled away.

“It’s time to get up, dear,” he whispered.

“Not yet, Angel,” his demon pleaded. “Stay a while longer. It won’t hurt.”

Aziraphale smiled sadly, “As much as I want to spend the rest of eternity in your arms, I’m quite afraid it’s morning now. We don’t have much time to waste, and I must get back to Soho.”

Crowley relented and got out of bed with Aziraphale. He snapped his fingers, and they were both cleaned and fully dressed, “I’ll drive then. Drop you off a block away, in case your supervisors check up on you.”

“Thank you, Crowley. That’s considerate, and smart of you,” Aziraphale praised.

The two of them headed out the door and into the Bentley, completely unaware that they are, in fact, being watched and recorded by a certain archangel ready to report their findings to their head office.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the cliff hanger. I want to continue this somehow, but this seemed like a good stopping point considering I didn't actually plan this to be anything more than porn, lol. Don't expect much more, there'll only be one more chapter when I get around to writing it. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
